gonefandomcom-20200225-history
The fire of Perdido Beach
The Fire of Perdido Beach is an event that happens halfway through Lies, resulting in a third of Perdido Beach burning down. Before the battle Caine Soren and Bug visit Emily and Brother, as Bug has seen them meeting with the Human Crew. Caine beats Emily in a short fight, and so Emily allows him to meet with Zil Sperry and the other core members of the Human Crew - Lance, Hank, Turk and Antoine. Caine tells them that he, Bug, Penny and Diana, the Coates mutants, are out of food and want to move to San Francisco de Sales Island as it contains food. If the Human Crew start a fire to distract the Town Council, the Coates kids can take two boats and sail to the island. Zil agrees, as this will get one four bar mutant away from Perdido Beach and will possibly kill the other. During the battle Hank leads the Human Crew in an attack on the gas station early in the morning. He kills one guard and wounds another, Marty. The Human Crew steal most of the gas, but Taylor finds Marty and alerts the Town Council. Sam goes to deal with the Human Crew once and for all, getting Howard to wake Orc. Sam finds the Human Crew and burns a hole through Antoine before killing another member. The core members regroup. Meanwhile, Edilio, Ellen, Taylor, Orc and Howard are trying to stop the fire. Taylor wants to rescue kids like Roger (who Justin ended up saving}, but Edilio tells her she can't, so Taylor fetches Dekka and Jack after Ellen suggests knocking down the houses in the path of the fire. Jack and Orc reduce a house to rubble and Dekka levitates the remains, allowing them to knock it into an empty car park. They do this all morning. Caine and the Coates kids move from backyard to backyard, spotting Drake but dismissing it as their imagination. However, the Human Crew realize that they can blame the fire on Caine, but Hank suggests attacking him to prove it after he returns from leaving Antoine to die on the beach. Hank, Zil and Lance arrive at the marina just after Caine, and Hank shoots one of the boats, leaving five kids at the mercy of Perdido Beach. In anger, Caine lifts Hank high into the air and slams him down, killing him. The Coates kids then proceed to leave the marina in a motorboat. Sam is unable to stop them as he encounters Drake, and he flees the town. After the battle The Coates Kids make their way to San Francisco de Sales Island, as they managed to successfully escape the mainland. The fire is eventually put out, although many houses and roads are destroyed, including Sherman Avenue, where the fire began. The Human Crew discovers that the fire did not make them heroes, in fact, it just made people despise them even more. The wounded are cared for by Dahra and Lana. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Lies